dawnbladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quel’thalas
The pinnacle of civilization; a jewel in shades of crimson, peach, emerald and gold. Luminescent spires tower above a lush and fertile forest, red standards fluttering in the gentle breeze. Two guards patrol each street, resplendent in their uniforms, ensuring the safety of every citizen. A magister teaches beside a pool of clear, crystal water, jeweled rings adorning his long, pale fingers; a ranger darts after her dragonhawk, disappearing in the verdant woods. Left outside, a cat watches a broom sweep the street of its own accord. But the city that once bustled is now eerily silent in comparison. A glance away from the cultivated landscape betrays its other half, a pile of rubble left abandoned at the mouth of a black scar gouged into the grass. And lest any elf forgets the horror of the Third War, the "Ghostlands" stand in frightening testament to the corruption of the land, as it succumbs to the Plague of Undeath. This is the home of the sin'dorei . Translating literally as "High Home", it was founded between Year 0 and 2,903 by Dath'remar Sunstrider, who led the high elves out of Kalimdor and across the seas, following their exile. Located on the northernmost peninsula of the Eastern Kingdoms, it encompasses everything from the island of Quel'Danas to the Elf-Gate that separates the Ghostlands from the Plaguelands. Its location was chosen specifically due to the ley lines that ran beneath the surface of the earth, powering the elven runestones and eventually, the Sunwell. The runestones allowed the elves to erect a magical barrier while they built their new home, protecting them from both the local trolls and the Burning Legion, which the kal'dorei had warned them would be attracted by their use of the forbidden arcane magic. For almost four thousand years the high elves lived in isolation, ruled by the Convocation of Silvermoon. However, the Amani trolls had not forgotten the lands they believed the elves had stolen from them, and eventually laid siege in earnest. The elves were finally forced to seek assistance, and they turned to their human neighbors in Arathor. Agreeing to teach one hundred humans the art of arcane magic in exchange for military aid, the elves pledged their loyalty to King Thoradin, and his bloodline. It was this oath that the high elves honored when they marched with Anduin Lothar, last of Thoradin's line, during the Second War. Locations within Quel'thalas Eversong Woods (also called Eversong Forest) Locked in perpetual summer, the trees are golden, green and red year round, their colors never fading. Particular locations within Eversong include: *Azurebreeze Coast - a quiet, secluded shore along the north-east edge of Quel'thalas *Duskwither Estate - the home of House Duskwither, one of the founding families of Quel'thalas *The East, North and West Sanctums - observatories dedicated to the research and study of magic (the East Sanctum was destroyed in the Third War). *Elrendar Lake - a large, natural reservoir of ground water; it spills into the Elrendar Falls and becomes the Elrendar River, which flows northwest through Quel'thalas, towards the North Sea. Due to it being ground water, the taint in the Ghostlands has led many to question the current safety of the water. *Fairbreeze Village - named for House Fairbreeze, one of the founding families of Quel'thalas. Its primary features are a tavern and a blacksmith. *Falconwing Square - the only part of the Western Silvermoon that was held during the invasion of the Scourge. Surrounded by rubble on all sides, the late Knight-Commander Dawnstar maintained, "We were told to hold the Square. And we did." Perhaps not coincidentally, his men also held the tavern. *Farstrider Retreat - an outpost belonging to the Farstrider branch of the sin'dorei military. Houses a blacksmith and a bowyer. *The Golden Strand - an idyllic stretch of coast along the western edge of Quel'thalas. Perhaps too idyllic, as a group of murlocs have decided to make it their home. *The Ruins of Silvermoon - the western half othe capital city fell to the Scourge. It has not yet been re-built. *Runestone Failthas and Runestone Shan'dor - the two remaining intact and functional wards that were erected with the founding of Quel'thalas to protect the elves from the trolls and the attentions of the Burning Legion. *Saltheril's Haven - the holiday home of one of the members of sin'dorei nobility. Although Lord Saltheril himself does not appear a man to take too seriously, the guests who attend his parties do tend to make one re-consider that opinion. *Silvermoon City - the capital city of the sin'dorei. *Stillwhisper Pond - a beautiful pond outside of the capital; a favored place for instructors to bring their students in order to get out of the classroom. *Sunsail Anchorage - the sin'dorei harbor. Once used for trade with Lordaeron, and for dispatching the elvish navy during the Second War, it has largely fallen out of use. It's distance from the capital and lack of attention make it the perfect location for smugglers to operate from. *Falthrien Academy - the sin'dorei academy for young magi *Shrine of Dath'remar - a monument dedicated to the founder of Quel'thalas that reads,'' "Here stands the shrine of Dath'Remar, a fitting tribute to a noble elf. Let all who gaze on this monument remember his sacrifices for our people and his dedication to the cause of our continued survival. All who prosper in Quel'Thalas do so thanks to him."'' *The Sunspire - not to be confused with Sunfury Spire in the capital, the Sunspire is the northernmost outpost of the sin'dorei before leaving the mainland, and was used in antiquity to send signals to Quel'Danas. *Thuron's Livery - need a hawkstrider? Thuron's Livery remains the best place to obtain one. *Tranquil Shore - a beach alongside the Golden Strand, also overrun with murlocs. Ghostlands (also called the Blackened Woods) Tainted by the Plague of Undeath, the Ghostlands are an eerie area where the trees seem dead yet still alive; the ground itself has become corrupt. Notable locations include: *Andilien Estate - the former home of House Andilien, one of the founding families of Quel'thalas *Dawnstar Estate - the former home of House Dawnstar, one of the founding families of Quel'thalas *Deatholme - a Scourge Citadel that was once an elven village *Elrendar Crossing - the bridge that spans the Elrendar at the border of the Ghostlands. The convenient border that the river has created has led some magi to question whether or not the water may have healing or protective properties. *Farstrider Enclave - another Farstrider outpost. This particular outpost is occupied by a forsaken apothecary. *Goldenmist Village - named for House Goldenmist, one of the founding families of Quel'thalas. *Isle of Tribulations - the mysterious island where the initiation rites of the Blood Knights take place. None has yet to see the trials or examinations that the secretive Order inflict upon their squires. *Sanctum of the Moon and Sanctum of the Sun - observatories dedicated to the research and study of magic *Suncrown Village - named for House Suncrown, one of the founding families of Quel'thalas. *Sungraze Peak - the highest mountain peak in Quel'thalas, ideal for hikers and rock climbers. *Thalassian Pass (also called the Greenwood Pass ) - the only road a traveller can take to journey to and from Quel'thalas by foot. It houses the remains of the outer Elf-Gate which Arthas destroyed, and the inner Elf-Gate. *Tranquilien - once a village within Quel'thalas, it became the military base of operations when the Scourge attacked. Due to this role it is a prime location for blacksmiths, provisioners, vendors, cooks, apothecaries, and merchants of all types. *Underlight Mines - the primary source of ore and building material for Quel'thalas. *Windrunner Estate - the former home of House Windrunner, one of the founding families of Quel'thalas. *Windrunner Village - named for House Windrunner, one of the founding families of Quel'thalas. Quel'Danas (also called the Sunwell Isle) Located north of the mainland, Quel'Danas was once the private retreat of the Silvermoon Convocation and Magisters. Particular locations include: *Dawning Square *Dawnstar Village - named for House Dawnstar, one of the founding families of Quel'thalas. *Greengill Coast - a stretch of coast along south-east edge of Quel'Danas, over-run with murlocs and naga. *Magisters' Terrace - the meeting place of the Magister's Council ; formerly the meeting place of the Convocation of Silvermoon. Kael'thas Sunstrider was slain here in the year 6,936. *Sunwell Plateau - the location of the Sunwell itself, built on top of a nexus of ley lines. *Sun's Reach - the area in which the Scryers amassed the army (the Shattered Sun Offensive) that would lay siege to the Dawnblade and Kael'thas Sunstrider. *Sun's Reach Armory - the camp that the Shattered Sun Offensive erected. *Sun's Reach Harbor - a second sin'dorei harbor, currently docking the Bloodoath, Dawnchaser, Silvermoon's Pride, and the Sin'loren. *Sun's Reach Sanctum - the observatory dedicated to the research and study of magic reserved for the use of the Magister's Council.